1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread structure of an aerator for a water faucet, with the design of the pitch, the major diameter and the pitch diameter of an internal thread of the aerator and the variation tolerance, an effective engagement relation can be established when subject to the different metric and imperial specifications of the external thread of a water faucet. As such, the present invention provides a universal use and application of the thread structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For avoiding an issue of water splashing while controlling the flow amount of discharged water from a faucet, an aerator is often installed in the water outlet part, thereby obtaining smoother water flow and preventing water splashing, so when a user allows the water to be discharged in a massive amount, the surrounding is prevented from being splashed with water and being wet.
What shall be addressed is that after the mentioned aerator has been used for a period of time, problems such as blocking or permeating may occur, so the aerator is seen as a consumable product which has to be replaced every now and then. For facilitating the detachment and engagement of the aerator, the manufacturer often has the bottom end of the water faucet designed with an external thread, and the aerator is designed with an internal thread. With the matching internal and external threads, the aerator and the water faucet can be smoothly and effectively engaged and locked.
However, in the faucet production, the measurement system and custom in different market regions may adopt different specifications, such as metric and imperial; i.e., for the matching of the threads of the water faucet and the aerator, two different specifications of metric and imperial are therefore required. As a result, a metric aerator cannot be used with an imperial faucet, and an imperial aerator cannot be used with a metric faucet, and a forced engagement of different specifications may cause inadequate engagement and permeation. Thus for the sales of aerator, the aerator is clearly marked with the specification of faucet suitable to be applied, thereby preventing the consumer from buying an unsuitable aerator.
As a matter of fact, most consumers are not aware that the faucets they have been using are in either metric or imperial measurement, or otherwise do not have the knowledge of identifying the specification of the faucet they are using, so when buying an aerator, they would not pay attention to which is the suitable specification, and often feel frustrated when realizing that the specification is wrong and the purchased product can be not used. In addition, there is another problem related to the lack of specification knowledge, when the consumers take the product back to the shop to exchange for one with the right specification, a free replacement may not be obtained because the package material of the product is damaged or not complete, or the product has some scratches, so extra money has to be paid for getting the right product. As such, not only has money been unnecessarily spent, extra time and other inconvenience may also result.